


A Tale About The King

by EroEmo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Childhood, Early in Canon, Gen, I Tried, Prologue, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/EroEmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a story with two possible endings and unfortunately a boy knows only one of them.<br/>Will he ever know the second one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale About The King

The sun was slowly going down to the horizon, gently touching tops of the buildings and painting them with every possible shade of yellow and orange. Sky seemed to be more alive than ever, constantly changing its vibrant colors – now it was a nice mixture of amber, pink and violet.  
People in the city didn’t seem to care, though. They were walking on streets, talking with each other and doing many other things but none of them bother to look up to the live show by nature. Everyone was too busy, always working, always in motion  – who had time to admire the world people live in nowadays? Especially in such dangerous times? Everything goes up and payments are still low… Not to mention other dangers, such as thieves, busy roads or – what’s probably the worst – ghouls.

Ghouls were everywhere and this fact made people afraid to go out at night. Some of them were too scared to go anywhere alone even in the light of the day. Somebody has to stop them, they say. Those monsters must be exterminated, they say. But when you look at them, no one is willing to fulfill those wishes.  
Or at least almost no one.

A boy heard footsteps in the corridor at the same moment the warm sun finished redesigning those cold walls in his tiny bedroom. He eventually stopped watching the world outside and headed to the living room, right in his father arms.

‘Dad, how was your day?’ he asked, letting his father stand up and rest on an old couch.

‘Full of work, as always’ a long sigh escaped from his mouth and reached boy’s ear. He heard a fatigue of the hardworking adult. ‘And you? Have you been doing something interesting today?’

‘I have been learning and exercising a whole day!’ stated boy proudly, bringing his dad a mug with coffee.

‘A whole day? That’s pretty amazing, son’ the man said, taking a sip from the brought mug. A delicate smile showed up on his face. ‘Have I told you that I love your coffee?’

‘Yes, you have’ this time the boy was the one who sighed. Then he sat down next to his father like he always did when dad was at home so early. He usually came back late at night or was on a mission for a few days or even weeks.  
To this certain boy spending some time with his own father was an amazing experience, it was even more important than making him proud by grades at school.

‘So I guess you would like to know if I killed some ghouls today, right?’ the boy nodded, knowing his father is not happy about sharing much details with him due to his young age.

The man took another sip, put the mug down on the table and started to talk. The mouth of an old man was moving, voice traveling throw the silent to boy’s ears.  
The scenery outside had changed a few times. At the beginning the world seemed to be gold, then pinkish tones appeared and after few blinks everything was submerged in deep blue and violet. A perfect occasion to painters, of course if any of them decide to leave their house…  
Meanwhile, a CCG Special Class Investigator messed a bit with his son’s hair and asked him to go to the bedroom.  The boy understood his father wanted to rest so he quietly left.  
Those stories never lasted long but they were much more interesting and educational than textbooks used in school.

 

 

‘Dad, would you tell me another story?’ asked boy timidly, standing in front of his father in his pajamas.

‘Let me guess – our usual bedtime story?’ the boy nodded enthusiastically, heading to the bed. The man smiled under his nose, following his small son. He couldn’t blame him for such behavior after all – he knew Kuki will eventually grow up and stop acting like that so he cherished such moments, put them in special place in his mind.  
He wanted to have nice memories to think about if he retire someday…

The man sat on the bed, next to his son who was ready to hear a bedtime story. He knew he was a bit too old for such things but he still liked this one particular tale.

‘So, shall we begin?’

The boy smiled and the story began.

 

_Once upon a time, there was a wooden house deep in the forest. The cottage was small so a man lived there all by himself, with no wife or kids. He didn’t have a dog or a cat, even a mouse or a bird. There were no other houses nearby – only he and his old wooden cottage in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t complain, though. He was quite glad people were far away because no one could annoy him.  
He wasn’t poor or ill but there was something within him what didn’t let him be happy. A weird feeling in his chest, somebody could say. The man was smart and clever but he had no idea how to describe that feeling or how to make it disappear._

_One day he headed to the town to buy some food and other necessary things to survive in the forest. Suddenly, he saw a crowd in the middle of the square and because he was a curious man, he went there. He asked an old woman-_

 

‘Last time it was a beggar’ the boy broke in, changing his position a bit.

‘Oh, really?’ the father said, surprised that his son remember such meaningless details.

‘Yes but that doesn’t matter so continue!’

‘Okay, so where we… Ah, right. The crowd on a square.’

 

 _He asked: “What happened?”_  
_The person he asked turned to him and replied: “Tragedy, a big tragedy!” and go somewhere, sobbing._  
_Confused man asked another person in the crowd: “What happened?” and he heard the answer: “Our king have died!”_  
_The man was shocked because their king was a good ruler, liked by all of his servants and respected by all of his enemies. The king didn’t have any children so their kingdom was left without a successor. It truly was a tragedy._

 _Then a loud voice could be heard in the crowd – it belonged to a king’s advisor: “Before he passed away, our beloved ruler stated that anyone from his servants can become a new king but candidates have to be strong and intelligent, they have to be good leaders”_  
_The crowd went wild and completely drowned out the king’s advisor._  
_The man thought: “I’m strong from carrying wood from the forest and making everything in my house by myself.  I’m intelligent because I graduated school and I know how to make good deals on the square. I have a chance to become a king. Maybe then I’ll get rid of this thing which doesn’t let me be happy”_

 

Kuki’s dad gently moved a bit on the bed, making more space for his half-asleep son. He was a good boy but even despite his deepest intentions he couldn’t stay awake for too long at such hour. The father smiled a bit and continued the story.

 

 _He did as he had thought._  
_He went to the castle as well as many others from the kingdom. Some of them stay for longer, some quit the exact same day. However, the man was stubborn and ambitious at heart so he didn’t even think about giving up. He slowly overcame all obstacles, worked hard on whatever position he currently was and finally, after many harsh months, he did it._  
_He became a king._

 

A silent snore was a clear sign to end the story. The father sighed quietly because his son wouldn’t hear a true ending of this tale.  
Again.  
But who knows? Maybe next time he will stay awake until the very end…

 

Unfortunately, there was no ‘next time’.

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm had no time to scream as Urie quickly shut it off. The warm whiff was gently playing with his hair while he was preparing himself for today. He was not in the mood because of his dream but he couldn’t let such a tiny inconvenience ruin this day.

When he looked at that memory from a different angle, it could be considered as an inspiring one. A tale about becoming a king made by his dad was his favorite story because there was no magic. No stupid wishes or riddles to reach the goal. It was about taking things in own hands and about hard work – that was exactly what he was going to do today.  
Take things in his own hands.

After his father’s death he decided to rely only on himself and don’t willingly trust anyone. He was the master of his own destiny and he had no intention in letting anyone ruin his plans or waste his time and energy. Even if his father was no longer with him he wanted to make things as if he was still there, looking at him and his achievements. It encouraged him to do more, reach beyond his own limitations.

Today was a great day.  
Today he’ll become a Quinx.  
Today he will be one step closer to become a king.

 

 

_…He became a king.  
As he had expected, he was a good ruler. People respected him and obeyed him. The enemies of the kingdom also had to admit that this man was a perfect leader. But even when he had money and power in his hands he still wasn’t happy._

_Until the very last day of his life the man didn’t know that the thing in his chest was called “loneliness”.  
Until the very last breath he had no clue that the only thing he needed in his life was a friend._

_And that’s all.  
That’s a tale about the king._

 

_The End_


End file.
